A Natural Monster
by TheBlazingCyclone
Summary: "Faunes are remarkable creatures. They carry on as any human, but all have a small part of them that is more wild. More...exotic. Most see this now as something not out of the ordinary. But there has always been those that had been an exception. Ones that you may call, natural monsters.
1. Chapter 1

He flew overhead in the night sky, looking at the lights of the city below.

His presence was unknown to those who wandered the streets below at the late hour. He was soundless, blending in with the night sky almost perfectly. His wings made little noise, their soft flaps lost in the wind. He then found the area which he has called his hunting grounds for the past couple days.

Silent as a shadow, he descended to a building which spired up among the rest. A perfect vantage point. He landed on the top, hanging of the point of it by his hand while crouched on its steep surface.

He scoped the area, his eyes sweeping across the small community, his ears swiveling like miniature radar dishes, searching for that nights prey. It only had taken several minutes for his eyes to focus on a lone individual, walking across the street only four blocks away.

A girl, who looked no older than twenty four, walked alone in a trench coat.

His teeth ached, and his stomach growled like a wild animal, wanting to feed. The hunt at that point had already begun.

She hated this life. Every night since she was able to...satisfy, she would get called out to some horrid place for just disgusting people in general, who wanted to do nothing more but use her for her body.

It's not like she had a choice in the matter. Her parents sold her when she was little to a local pimp for not even fifty lien, just to satisfy their addiction. Since then, she's been beaten, drugged, and everything else that falls under the same light. Her whole life was just a horrible product of the so called _perfect world, _and she wish it could just end.

Her wish might be granted that night.

As she walked, she felt like she was being watched, making her glance over her shoulder every once in a while. The air seemed to become colder, sending chills up her spine. At points, she swore she could see a shadow dance around the ground, illuminated by the moonlight.

She quickened her pace, tempted to go into a sprint. She could feel her heart rate go up, now certain that she was being followed. It felt like the shadows themselves were moving in on her, grabbing at her legs.

She finally made it to the location she was told to meet her client. A small apartment building, one window illuminated by a light source from within. She never felt so relieved to get to one of her jobs.

That relief was short lived, since when her senses kicked in, she didn't have time to react to the force, silent as wind, that carried her down the street and into a nearby alley way.

He made sure to do this quick as possible. Holding her close so he could maneuver in the tight space, he had her hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist.

He then dropped her where there was no possibility for witnesses, he quickly flew upwards before looping back down just as fast, landing both feet on either side of her.

Before she could let out even a whisper, he grabbed her by the front of her head and shoulder, sinking his teeth into the crook of her neck.

The pain was terrible. She felt four needle like objects puncture her skin, immediately reminding her of the syringes full of the toxins she was forced to take over the years. But only this time, she felt that they were not giving, but receiving from her.

She tried to scream, but her voice did not respond. She tried to move, to fight back, but a numbing sensation filled her entire body from the punctures, like a wave of sleep. Her vision became blurry, unable to focus on anything. As the last of her life started to flicker away, she smiled as one thought crossed her mind.

_"Peace at last."_

When he finished off the last of the sustenance that filled the now cold body, he rose up and examined the prey with pity.

"_Such a fine creation, again killed by a monster."_ He mumbled, his voice hollow and cold. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a flat square container with a screw on lid, with a glowing green liquid inside. He unscrewed it, and poured the contents onto the lifeless form.

The liquid soon started to bubble and spread across the corpse, eating away at its skin, flesh, bone and blood, even the clothing too. Soon nothing was left of the prey, leaving no trace of her, or his existence.

With one flap, he flew up into the sky and landed onto one buildings that surrounded him. He look into the night sky to see that the moon was setting.

Time was running out.

He had to make sure that no one would be suspicious of this ones disappearance. He flew to the location where he abductded the girl, landing on the roof of a building across the street of the one she was going into.

He looked into the window that was lit, and saw a pudgy looking man sitting on a sofa, tapping his foot.

He needed to be silenced.

The man was getting angry. He stated that he wanted the girl by 10:00pm, and it was twelve past that.

"Stupid fucking whore, wasting my time.."

He swore out loud about how she was late, and how much it annoyed him, like it would solve his problem.

"Gonna call her dumb pimp, make her pay.." He laughed to himself as he opened a beer and drank from it. He threw the can to the side, scratching his stomach with a burp.

Then he started to feel cold, like it just dropped ten degrees in the room. The lights seemed to be dimming slightly, but he dismissed that as having too much to drink.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

"About fucking time." He grunted as he got up the couch. He headed to the door and peered through the hole in the door. He was confused, since it came up black, like it was being blocked. But he dismissed that as well, for he had gotten too impatient for the girl.

"Took your sweet ass time coming here huh?" He said as he opened the door. "Well missy, your gonna have to do real good if you wa-" he was cut short as he felt his throat ripped open by claws being slashed across his neck.

He fell onto his back, only able to make wet gurgling sounds as he tried to yell. He tried to look at who did this to him, but could only see a pair of piercing red eyes surrounded by a shifting sea of black.

His last vision was of the form kneeling down as sticking two fingers into the pool of blood that now surrounded him, and to his horror, dropped some into its mouth, which had canines sharp as knives.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he let out one last ragged breath before completely going still.

He spat out the drop of blood he placed in his mouth, gagging at the taste. _"Putrid creature._" He hissed as he whipped his mouth. He checked his pockets, but found that he had no more of the green liquid.

He looked around the room, and found a gas pipe running up the side of the wall. Quick and swiftly, he slashed it open, the room quickly filling with flammable gas. He stepped to the window and opened it, resting his hands on the metal frame.

He raked his claws against it, causing a small spark. He quickly flew out of the room, it bursting into a fiery ball of flame, sending the corpse, and his trace, to hell.

He flew at his maximum speed, trying to get back. He looked at the horizon, and saw the sun halfway up. It was going to be close. He could feel the energy leave his body has the light shined on him, that primal urge, disappearing. Then he saw his destination, the place he has called home for the last couple weeks.

His school, Beacon academy, grew closer, and he grew more tired. He felt his teeth recede back to normal size, his hands no longer clawed. His vision became less focus as the sun hit his eyes. He saw his dorm room, using all his remaining strength, made a final push which led him to land just outside the window.

He climbed through the window, quietly closing it behind him, so he did not wake his teammates. He climbed into bed, closed his eyes, and laid there silently.

Not even ten minutes had past when the alarm sounded, waking his team. He pretended to stay asleep, crying to gain rest. He felt a hand on his shoulder shake him.

"Isaac, wake up man." He heard his team leader call. He opened his eyes, brown in color, and yawned. He reached for a pair of darkened glasses and put them on, improving his sight. "Hey Sam. Morning already?" He asked, his voice scratchy.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes it's morning. Now hurry up. Gotta get the good seats." Isaac waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, alright. Give me a minute."

And so continues his almost daily routine of hunting, then school.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac tapped his pencil against the desktop restlessly, bored out of his mind.

"Get to the point already..." He mumbled as he listened to one of Professor Ports stories about how he killed some Grimm or whatever. They were nice at first, a nice story to pass the time. Now they were annoying, sounding more like boisterous bragging than a lesson of the past.

So, to pass his own time he slipped out a piece of paper and started to draw. As he drew, he thought about his little...situation he's been in for the past couple weeks. His almost nightly routines, which he didn't exactly enjoy doing, had became a nuisance.

Back at home, he didn't have to preemptively make preparations for his _twisted side_, as he came to call it. His parents were neither ashamed nor glad of him, for they were no different, but trained themselves to feast on the blood of animals and livestock. He was not so lucky, as the urge for the more...natural source of sustenance, was stronger in him than it was in his parents.

He finally focused on what he drew, and immediately covered it with both arms, his face becoming hot. "For the love of..." He quickly crumbled the piece of paper and stuffed it into his pocket, so that no one could see it. He sighed and scratched the side of his head. "I'm really am pathetic..." He mumbled.

"Mr Luner! What could be more important than my lessons?" Ports voice boomed, making Isaac snap his head back towards the teacher.

"N-nothing sir." He stammered. He could hear the snickers coming from the other students in the class, thanks to the ears given to him by his Faunus heritage. Two ears sprouted from the top of his head, oval shaped slightly and pointed at the end.

Any person at first glance can tell you that these were the ears of a bats.

They twitched slightly as the others laughed, only to be silenced by the teacher. "Ahem! Now then Isaac, please explain to the class what two species of fauna are most known for their...slightly aggressive behavior."

"When did we...ah fuck it." He thought to himself, standing up from his seat. "The two species of fauna that are most known for their violence is the Wolf faunes and Vampire Bat faunas" Port nodded in agreement. "And why is that?"

"While vague, and random at best, the wolf faunes can be at times dangerous. It is hard to determine what species of Wolf faunes is most likely to turn to its primal ways, hence why all wolf faunes are labeled as dangerous by both man and faunes kind."

"Excellent. And the vampire bat faunas?"

Isaac swallows hard. "The vampire bat faunas is known to be the only species of bat faunas that would, and can, kill a human for the sake of feeding on his or her blood. They are known as extremely hostile in both man and faunes eyes alike."

"And what differs the two?"

"The difference is that the wolf faunes. When primal, will seek out and hunt others, whether they be man or beast, and...well...eat them. Vampire bat faunas, although they hunt others as well, more exclusively hunt human and faunes, draining them of their blood instead of consuming flesh."

"And what makes the two similar?"

"What makes them similar is how they hunt, and their hunting patterns. They both stalk their prey until they are either isolated, or injured. They also both hunt in small niches, attacking each other if one invades the others niche, even if it's own kind. Their hunting patterns are both not a nightly thing, but every couple days, leading us to believe it's a state of mind, or something of the sort."

"Good, good. And what is the one thing that can't be fully explained?"

"Their hate for each other. When not primal, they treat each other like any other person. But when primal, they will immediately attack one another, especially when they invade each other's niche. Some say they compete to be top Hunter of the night. Some say its animalistic instincts."

Port clapped when he finished, letting out a loud laugh. "Bravo young man! You got quite a head on those shoulder." Isaac gave a quick nod before sitting down.

As port returned to teaching, which was now faunes advantages, a paper hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see who threw it, but no one gave any indication on who threw it. Annoyed, he opened it, and found a message written in the middle of the paper.

_Meet me after class outside near the closest door to outside._

He sighed and leaned back. "Great, another attack..." He had been jumped multiple times by random jackasses since he came there, whether it be in the bathroom or outside. They always got the first punch in, but he always left walking.

He looked at his shadow on the ground, and it seemed to waver slightly, like it was itself, a living entity.

"Don't screw with shit you don't understand." He thought, a small smile on his face.

After class, he did as the note said and went to the nearest exit to outside, which was just down the hall. He went outside and leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting.

After a couple minutes, it opened, and Isaac walked out in front to "greet" who arrived.

"Listen, I'm sick of you assholes-" he stopped when he actually saw who walked through the door.

She wore the school uniform, just like everyone else, except she wore a pair of black shades and a beret to match. Her hair was dark brown and tipped orange, some moving down her right front.

"Nice going in there. Seems Port picked the wrong subject to catch you off guard with." She said with a smirk.

Isaac sighed and scratched his head. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm part of the bat faunas species. It's kinda big deal to learn that certain subject early on, to avoid causing trouble."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Bat faunas? Where's the wings?"

Isaac grudgingly pointed at his back. "Stuffed away. It's a real pain in the ass, honestly. Ordered the custom uniform for them weeks ago and they still haven't shown up."

"Bummer."

"Yep."

They stood their for a couple moments longer, before Isaac started to tap his foot. "There a reason why you called me out here or..." He then noticed what she was doing.

She was examining him.

As he watched, she began to walk circles around him, looking him over like a item on shelf in a store. "Um...what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, but got up in his face and looking at every part of it. Isaac started to lean away, but she grabbed his head and turned it from side to side. "Ok, what the fu-" she pushed him away, making him fall on his rear.

"Hells wrong with you?!" Hey yelled as he got up.

"Fan of the specs I see." She said, tapping her sun glasses. Isaac growled in annoyance "the sun irritates my eyes, like how your irritating me." The smirk on her face melted away, making Isaac shiver slightly.

"Now, let's see if you can fight." She got into a boxer's stance, hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Fight? Seriously, what wrong with y-" she ran at him, spinning and bringing her foot to connect with his face. Isaac stepped back, the heel of her foot skinning the end of his nose.

"Not bad." She complemented, readying for a follow up.

"Listen, I honestly think that-"

She made a series of punches at him, which he either parried or dodged.

"We...shouldn't...be..doing...this..." He said between every punch and kick sent his way.

She sent at kick his way from the left side. He went to block it, but, faking him out, connected his face with her right fist. Isaac fell back, dazed.

"That all you got?" He heard the girl call, blood now pounding in his ears. He slowly got up and brushes himself off. He stared at the girl, his face now expressionless behind his black shades.

They both stood there for a moment before the girl decided to make the first move. She ran at him and a spinning kick to his side. He raised his arm up, letting the attack hit him in the side. He then grabbed the leg under his arm and threw her towards the wall.

Surprised, but not stunned, she twisted in the air and landed her feet on the wall, getting ready to jump back in. That, until she noticed that he was close behind, almost underneath her.

He jumped up into her, shoulder bashing her against the wall and fall to the ground, making her gasp and cough. Before she could get up, she felt something ring around her waist and pull her up against the wall with a yelp.

Before she could struggle, her wrists and feet were pulled back against the wall as well, pinning her up. She looked at Isaac, who held his hand out at her, which pulsated with what looked black energy. She then looked at what was holding her against the wall.

It looked like her own _shadow_ had lashed itself around her waist, wrists and feet, like straps of pure darkness.

"I think I win, whatever this was." Said Isaac, letting his arm down, the girl falling as well. When she got up, she was doing something he didn't really expect.

She was smiling.

"Well, congratulations. You pass." She said, holding a thumbs up. Now Isaac was confused.

"Wait, I passed what?" Her grinned widened. "You passed my test. Now you have my permission."

"Permission? To do what?" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"To go date Velvet of course." She said nonchalant like. When she said this, it sent Isaac into a fit of stuttering and red faced.

"W-wait a second! What!?" He managed to say. She only laughed and shook her head.

"Empty your pockets."

"What?"

"I'm sure I didn't stutter."

Slowly, Isaac reached into his pockets. He pulled out his room key, and some lien. When he grabbed the paper, he froze slightly and tried to put it back.

"Hey. Empty them means empty them." She said crossing her arms. Isaac sighed heavily and pulled out the paper, facing the blank part at the girl.

"Let me see that paper." Isaac recoiled, bringing the paper closer to himself. "What, why?" She stepped forward, holding her hand out. "Let me see it."

"And why should I?"

"Fine. I'll go tell velvet-"

"Ok, ok! You win." He said, holding out both hands in a stopping motion. She grinned and grabbed the paper out of his hand. She looked over the drawing, chuckling softly. On the other hand, Isaac was fidgeting slightly, playing with the sleeves of his uniform.

"Your good a drawing." Commented the girl, who handed the picture back. Isaac immediately snatched the page from her hand and shoved it into his pocket. "T-thanks..." He murmured, looking down, his face tinged red.

Silence fell before a couple of moments before the girl talked. "It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that." She said, smiling sadly. Isaac gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. "Faunes prejudice hits her hard you know, being a rabbit faunes and all. They're already timid enough, without assholes like Cardin walking around." Isaac sneered at that name. Cadin Winchester. The biggest douche at Beacon, more so to the faunes.

"The place would be better without his filth walking around." He spat, walking past the girl. "Surprised the other types haven't tried yet."

"You mean a predator faunes?" She asked, following him. "What else? If anything can turn him into a grease stain, it's a bear or lion faunes."

"What about wolf faunes?"

Isaac laughed, like it was a half amusing joke. "Oddly enough, they're passive aggressive. Won't fight unless they have too."

"Has he ever picked on you?" She asked, walking up along side him. The grin on his face melted slightly, like he was recalling a unfavorable memory. "Yeah, called me a rat with wings. I tried to walk away, ignore him, but he really stepped over the line with what he did next."

He looked at the girl. "He grabbed my ears and _twisted _them. I may not look it, but I'm pretty dangerous for a bat faunas." She nodded, a smirk on her face.

"What did you do, drink his blood?" Isaac stopped in his tracks, staring at the girl in shock. She turned to him, tilting her head. "What, it's only a joke." Blinking a couple times, Isaac grew a slight angry look on his face.

"Do NOT ever say that. Those..._monsters_, are nothing to be joked about. They're quick, smart, strong, and worst of all, they torment most of their victims before killing them." He hissed.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." She backed up and turned, raising her arms over her head. "Gonna get going. Tell velvet hello for me." She said, walking off, leaving Isaac to himself.

Isaac sighed and looked off into the distance, the sun halfway down the horizon.

"Better get back. Night soon." He mumbled, taking a shorter route than the halls. He pulled his uniform jacket and shirt over his head, exposing his upper body. He wasn't incredibly muscular, just slightly toned from the training he's has been put through.

He tied the arms of the two clothes around his neck like scarves and spreader his wings, casting a great shadow out in front of himself. With one strong flap, he flew into the air, sailing above the school. He could see everything from up in his position. Hear everything, like a silent watcher of the evening sky.

The he heard the muffled screams.

They were faint, but audible enough that any faunes with hearing abilities like his could hear it clear as day. Immediately after registering where it came from, he tilted down and tucked his wings, diving towards the source.

When he became close to the screaming, he went from a steep fall to a flat glide, observing what was happening.

His blood ran like fire in his veins.

"Mother...FUCKERS." He looked at the scene below, witnessing the gang beating taking place.

Four individuals were tossing one individual, who was smaller in stature, around each other, pulling and grabbing at her ears that sat atop of her head.

Cardin and his thugs were at it against Velvet.

"Please...stop..." She cried as one with the Mohawk yanked at one of her ears as another with longer hair pulled at her arm. Cardin walked up to her and forcefully grabbed her head with his hand so she faced him. "Oh really? Because the funs just getting _started!_" He finished by punching velvet in the gut, eliciting a cough and gag. Tears filled her eyes as the other two let go, letting her fall into her back.

"Hold her down." Cardin ordered to the other three there, who pinned her arms and legs to the ground.

_No._

"What-what are you doing?!" She whimpered as she struggled to move.

_Don't you DARE._

"What I'm doing? Well.." He reached for his pants and started to unbuckle the belt around his pants. "I'm gonna have my FUN." He said with a malicious grin. His goons laughed as he said that, all the more terrified velvet got.

As Cardin started to reach for velvety skirt, a loud thud was heard from behind, followed by a low growl. He turned, annoyed, to see who interrupting him, and sneered.

"The hell is this?"

Isaac landed in a crouched sitting position, his wings folded spread horizontally across the ground. He slowly got up, the shadow of his form produced by the down sunken sun castes over the ones in front of him, creating a space darker than the surrounding area.

"The fuck are you?" Cardin asked, getting up to face him, the others following suit. "You got a death wish or something?"

Isaac reached up to his face and tentatively touched his shaders. "Death hmm..?" He focused his attention to velvet, who shook in fear, feeling a danger that the others didn't.

"You." She flinched. "Y-yes?" She squeaked, body trembling uncontrollably.

"Run."

Tears falling from her face, she got up and ran, or at least tried to, as she was hobbling more than stepping. The one with clean swept over hair turned to chase her, Isaac thrusted out his hand, and streak of black erupted from his shadow across the ground, bee lining for the other.

As it got within three feet of him, it sprung from the ground and grabbed him by the neck, tossing back into the group.

"You will not chase her. You talk of death like you know all about it. Right now..." He plucked the glasses off his face, showing blood red eyes, which stared intensely at the squad. "_I will be teaching you the very MEANING of death." _He hissed, his voice now lower and colder.

Cardin stepped back, raising an arm in front of him. "Don't just stand there! Get him!" The charged Isaac, who grinned like a mad man.

"_I will show you what it means to be afraid."_


	3. Chapter 3

He thought them as pathetic to say the least.

They made a loose circle around isaac, their fists raised. "We are gonna make you a fucking grease stain, you little runt." Cardin spat, the other three laughing.

Isaac just stood there relaxed, looking at the four. He then made a face of disgust. "You're the runt here, Cardin. I'm going to make you squeal like the fat pig you are." He then spat at Cardin, proving his point.

Cardinals eyes glowed with rage, and he yelled. "Dove! Sky! Kick his scrawny ass!" The two responded, charging isaac from both sides. Isaac yawned in response, grinning when he finished.

Dove went for his head with a right hook aimed for his temple, and Isaac stepped back, making dove use his momentum on nothing and tumble past him. As he moved past, Isaac grabbed the back of his collar with one hand and threw him against the wall with a sickening crunch, bouncing him back onto the ground.

Sky made a low kick at his legs. Faster than sky could react, isaac brought his leg up and stomped down on the leg, causing the bone to stick out the other side, broken and jagged. Sky fell to one knee, yelling out in pain. When he look back up, Isaac punched him dead center in the face, sending broken teeth and blood across the ground.

He turned back to the last two and grinned, his eyes blood red, and fresh blood dripping from his fist. "You two next?" The last one of cardins teammates shook with fear, looking at Isaac with a horrified expression. Cardin had a look of both surprise and anger. He looked at dove, who twitched slightly, barely awake as blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He then looked at sky, whose leg and face were a mangled mess, wheezing as he tried to breath. He then looked at Isaac, who was _sniffing _the blood on his hands. He swallowed hard.

"Russell, go get him."

Russell looked at Cardin with a horrified expression, as if he became the monster before him. "Are you fucking nuts!? He's gonna-"

"DO IT!" Cardin yelled, grabbing Russell shirt. "Or do you want to face off with me?" Russell looked between Cardin and isaac, who watched them with interest.

He breathed slowly, and stepped towards, isaac. Isaac brought his hand up, cracking each finger individually, before cracking his whole hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me."

Russell charged him yelling, pulling his fist back to punch. Placing his hands in his pockets, Isaac crouched low and kicked Russell legs from out beneath him. As he began to fall back, Isaac quickly stood up and kicked upwards into his back, making Russell heels touch the back of his head, a glob of blood spurting from his mouth. He flew up into the sky, limp like a doll, and crashed back down on his neck, his head now on a painful angle.

"And now, Cardin." He turned to face Cardin, but found him gone. He grinned from ear to ear, his fangs gleaming in the night.

"Oh, you little rat.*

Cardin sprinted down the outside walls of the school, breathing heavy and shooting quick glances back behind him. "Fucking freak.."

He saw a set of doors that led inside, and bolted for them, using all available energy to escape. That's when he noticed the shadow pass over head.

He looked up, and almost cried in fear. A winged figure, clad in shadows, soared overhead, two red eyes the color of blood staring down at him, accompanied by fangs that gleaned in the moonlight in a sadistic grin.

With tears now welling in his eyes, Cardin full tilt sprinted for the door, looking away from the sky. "No..no..no.." He he cried as he breathed, just a couple feet from the door.

When he reached the door and turned the handle, it wouldn't budge. "Come on...open!" He looked at the door frame, and saw that a black, smoke like thing was holding the door, preventing it from opening.

"You didn't really think I'd let you run, did you?"

Every fiber of cardins existence right there cried to run, to hide, to flee. But he couldn't, as if his bones became stone and held him in place. He slowly turned to face the voice, but quickly found himself pinned against the wall by his neck, causing him to cough and choke.

He opened his eyes, and saw the kid he and the rest of his team attacked before, holding his neck with one arm while he examined his other hand. "Well, I must say, you really surprised me tonight cardin."

He laughed darkly, turn his head slowly, looking at cardin with eyes red with blood thirst. "A coward AND a rapist? All hopes of you living are out the window." Cardins widened with shock and fear, about to say something.

But isaac didn't let him finish, throwing cardin back away from the door into the dirt, causing him to fall over himself. When he tried to get up, a foot was planted into his back, causing him to crash back down.

"Aw, what's wrong cardin? Aren't you gonna try and turn me into a grease stain?" Cardin felt two pairs of hands grab his shirt. "Well, I got a better idea." He was thrown back up against the wall, pinned to it with his arm twisted behind his back, and head pushed against the wall.

"How about...I make YOU the grease stain!" He growled, with a dark laugh at the end. Cardin was terrified out of his mind. "How was he gonna-" his thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of wings extending. Then it hit him. Slowly, he looked up. Above him was thirty feet of flat, brick wall, which towered above him in the night. He whimpered when a thought came to him of what was about to happen.

His fear came true when isaac started flying strait upwards, grinding cardin against the brick wall. The only sounds that came from cardins mouth was a gruesome scream of pain as his skin and flesh were rubbed off his body.

When they reached the top, cardin was left flying up, limp and bloodied, most likely missing half his face and body. When he came back down, he hit the edge of the building on his side, a pained yelp coming from his mangled face. He hit the ground, landing on his legs, the bones splintering out like white thorns. He was in to much pain at that point to even notice. And the worst part of this...

He was still conscious.

He was still awake, feeling every broken bone, every torn piece of flesh, and every cell in his body in complete distress. He cried silent tears when he look up at the wall, seeing the long red skid mark that ran up the wall. Dark laughing was heard from somewhere behind him, and the kid stepped into view, leaning over behind him.

"Oh don't worry Cardin. The night is young still, and the funs...just...BEGINNING!" He said, laughing like a complete lunatic, making Cardin cry even more.

Isaac woke up, feeling much more rested than usual.

"Well, this is a good start." He sat up and noticed that the rest of his team was still asleep, so he decided to take advantage of this and head to the bathroom. He grabbed his uniform on the way and closed the door, locking it behind him.

He undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water run down his back, wetting his wings. He like the feel of warm water gently running down his wings. It calmed him, a soothing feeling spreading through his body.

The only complaint he would have right now was the lack of memory for the night before. "What was it I did again?" Be finished class, talked to that girl who knew velvet, then he met cardins team and...

His blood ran cold as he remembered what he did last night. He remembered how he mutilated the entirety of team CRDL, how he ripped them apart, like a knife through wet tissue. He didn't kill them out of the need to feed, but out of anger and rage.

He leaned against the shower wall, breathing heavy. What was worst about this entire thing...he felt a small sense of satisfaction deep in him. He punched the tile, causing it to crack slightly. "This wasn't supposed to happen.."

He gave into his inner beast, letting it take over. And he hated himself for it, for enjoying it, even if it was only slightly. Sighing, he turned off the shower and stepped out. After drying off and getting dressed, he opened the door, seeing his team start to stir.

"One day...I'll tell. Just not now..." He whispered to himself, heading for the door. He opened it and silently closed it behind him, not to disturb his team.

With another heavy sigh, he walked down the hall, head down and hands in pockets, his faunes ears dropping.

"I'm screwed. I can't hide this. They'll trace the bodies back to me, revealing me as a monster..." He thought, not noticing the figure run around the corner he was turning.

_Wham!_

Ahh!

Whaa!

Isaac found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling, though, his vision was partly blocked by two brown figures. He tried to get up, but felt that a mass was on top of him.

He looked down, and saw that two dark brown eyes stared back at him. The two sat there for a couple moments, before Isaacs face started to turn red. "U-um..."

The one who owned the brown eyes face also started to tinge red, and jumped off with a yelp, realizing the previous situation.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried out, holding her hand to her face in a loose fist. Isaac stood up and brushed himself off, a small smile o his face. "Don't be. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

He noticed that papers were scattered across the ground, notes, homework, and a couple text books. He knelt down and picked up a couple. "These yours?"

The girl seemed to be shaken out of a trance, because her eyes widened with shock and realization. "Yes! Sorry, I got it.."

She quickly crouched down, grabbing at the papers. "Here, let me help." Isaac started to grab the ones around him, shuffling them into a stack.

When they were done, isaac handed her the papers he collected. "T-thank you" she said, looking down embarrassed.

Isaac just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, what's the rush anyways?" When he said this, her ears drooped slightly.

"I'm trying to keep my grades up, so I'm going to the library to study before class." Isaac gave her a confused look. "But your the top the class. No one matchs you."

A small smile grew on her face. "Thank you, but I must keep it up." She went to walk off, but Isaac grabbed her shoulder lightly, making her jump.

"Then would you mind if you helped me? I'm not doing so hot in class." He asked, a sorry look on his face.

Her face seemed to brighten a bit. "Yes, of course! It's boring in the library, so it's nice to have company."

Isaac smiled and reached out a hand. "Isaac luner." She grabbed his hand with a smile. "Velvet Scarletina."

And like Lazarus, i rise back from the dead and back to the living. I'm sorry for this massive delay. School was a bitch, and i had no time to write. I'll be more frequently posting for now on, so expect more from my four stories.

He thought them as pathetic to say the least.


End file.
